matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WPUBS/The Matrix Determining Future Events using Li-Fi
Reverse Imaging Technology or (R.I.T.) – coined by: Website Publishers – is also one of the many uses of Li-Fi – visible light communication (VLC). LED Lighting – Light-Emitting-Diodes, which is the conduit for the transmission of thousands of data streams, send bidirectionally / Send/Receive a hundred times faster then Wi-Fi. At speeds up to 224 gigabits per second. Usually video streaming and very large amounts of data at the speed of light ! right through our display units, electrical lines and the like ie. computer monitors and TVs, etc. Yes we said it…. data is also being sent right through the LED display units (back and forth) Duplex if you will! and delivered by way of Li-Fi / Wi-Fi, Cable Internet, Cable TV, and electrical lines with smart meters assist. Talk about mass surveillance !! Other R.I.T. methods used The older Reverse Imaging technologies used are many, and in sharing with others, we have run across several people “in the know” that say there’s over 100 ways this has been done for some time. To name just a few:…. the virtucam – an invisible camera or rather… a “virtual camera” which is nothing more then an installed computer program, or sent to an unsuspecting target(s) computer, TV or display unit by way of data packet to I.P / Mac address / Location by electrical lines (smart meter) controlled even remotely, cable modem either-net / wi-fi. Software used to write such video capturing software is Picture Tools for one and HTML5 allows us to capture both video and audio from the device camera or rather virtual device camera – Virtucam is one name used (Scrubbed from web) ! and microphone. The Window.navigator.getUserMedia function allows that. It then emulates into an camera then renders the camera functions. This virtucam Emulator Software rendering is then usually splashed onto an display panel ie monitor, TV and the like for video streaming. ☀https://youtu.be/wqH9KX9o0vg The transparent canvas method is an clear canvas laid over GIF images. GIF images because they have ability to carry (codex / files / commands with them) and are usually on an website / blog page or post even display units touted as wallpaper on the personal display settings and what have you. When one brings up the page with the GIF picture on it, or has wall paper encoded even screan savers can have this… the auto config executes codex with the command to stream video! Then there’s the “Back Panel with “Image Sensors” U.S. Patent publication number US8587682 which is hardened in behind the display units panel that act as an camera like shutter, capturing all images in front of it. The LED panel, L.E.D (Light Emitting Diode) TVs use led back panel lighting, LEDs produce the light spectrum infrared witch is invisible to the human eye but very detectable by the led it self as led diode can send and receive infrared light. Using this technology combined with a grid array i.e your led display becomes an actual Image Capture Device or I.C.D as the led back panel is running @ 60 to 120 htz behind the display panel, As infrared light beams out from your display and bounces of everything in the room and reflects back to the L.E.D and boom video of the room in real time… capturing all images in front of it and streaming video back to the “headquarters” or whomever has the codex and technology to manipulate it. “They” have the control panel and navigation buttons at their finger tips for whomever or whatever they desire to see and hear. Another is the Remote Observing method, which is rather complex as compared to the technology of the “Holy Grail “Li-Fi” … the latest method in using light to see in your home and hear everything!!!! Matrix Predicting our future An “out-of-the-box” theory is that our emotions can be picked up, sent/send and felt/received. Yet… on the other hand… maybe its not so unbelievable. The ole saying goes…. “The older I get… the more I realize that truth really is stranger then fiction” It is also speculated and theorized that the powers that be are recording everything everywhere for the purposes of determining plausible future events. Applications of such matrix recordings are constantly pushed to very powerful virtual super computers then fast forwarded as a way to predict and determine future outcomes. This recording of everything is necessary in order to extrapolate what people typically do in certain instances, things in certain states and how the responses would be typical of natural behavior and logical movement most commonly enacted or brought about as a result of interaction with whatever is around it. Actual TIME as we know it within these virtual matrix’s has no meaning as it does us and the recordings of “we the people” actually take on a persona of their own because of the virtual complexities developed from within the matrix. Yes… our virtual selves know where they are and have a form of self awareness of their own. And….. Get this….. they know about us! Keeping this technology secret / Massive Surveillance The internet has been basically scrubbed of the truth or distorted on most of the information pertaining to Reverse Imaging Technology provided above. There’s bits and pieces one can glean as we have. Several here have experienced RIT first hand ! This isn’t rocket science any longer folks. It’s actually happening and “The future is now” We’re learning more and more about our future RIGHT NOW ! We can only hope Governments, Corporate world, the porn Industry and several developers whom know of this technology use it responsibly. Imagine… only a handful of people out of the 7+billion world population know any of this. Congratulations… you are now one of them. Welcome to the future ! The only question now is….. would you take the Red pill…. or the Blue pill ? http://wpubs.com/reverse-imaging-technology-rit-li-fi-led-recording-matrix/ Category:Future Category:Predict Category:Li-Fi Category:Reverse Imaging Technology Category:RIT Category:Matrix Category:Technology Category:Surveillance Category:LED Category:Camera Category:Streaming Video Category:Computer Category:Data Category:Virtual Devices Category:Wi-Fi Category:Holy Grail Category:Events Category:Light Category:Speed of Light Category:Data Streams Category:Cable Category:Internet Category:Smart Meter Category:Applications Category:Red Pill Category:Blue Pill Category:Recording Category:Scrubbed Category:Web Category:Powers Category:Governments Category:Corporate Category:Developers Category:Remote Category:Picture Tools Category:Transparent Canvas Category:Virtucam Category:Remote Observing Category:Spying Category:Watchers Category:Display Category:Lighting Category:Transmitting Category:Thousands Category:Data stream Category:Bits